


It's Not Hand Reading [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hand Kisses, Happy Ending, Infected Characters, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Undercover, Undercover Missions, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: “So what gave it away?” "Your hands are too soft, no one would believe you did menial work all your life."Wilde nearly blends in on undercover missions, or three times Zolf held his hand for reasons.[A multivoice recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	It's Not Hand Reading [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not Hand Reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150477) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/It's%20Not%20Hand%20Reading.mp3) | **Size:** 4.42MB | **Duration:** 6:14min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As usual with collabs, there are bloopers at the end. Those bloopers contain some swearing, but it's still PG13, since it's only one 'fuck' ;)


End file.
